Near death experiences
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: CAUTION SPOILERS FROM THROUGH OUT LAST BOOK! Well, it all started when they the death eaters chose Hermione, and stuck the rest downstairs, hopefully that doesn't give much away...New chapters, used to be called A cruicio curse!
1. Hermione's

**Well, if you haven't finished the Deathly Hallows, I wouldn't read this, contains many spoilers, I've been waiting to write this all week, cos I was on holiday, and yay, it's finally here!**

**Belongs to the amazing JK Rowling of course, but ideads are all mine :D**

"Don't lie to me, you filthy mudblood! Now where did you get it?" Came the screaming voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm not lyi- ARGHHHHHHH" Hermione convulsed in pain as the evil death eater shot a Crucio curse at her.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" She could hear Ron from below, screaming for her, and then she could hear no more, as everything went dark, then suddenly images of her childhood flashed up in front of her. Was this it? Was this dying?

XxXxXxX

First year, she saw herself, like she was a ghost watching over, she walked into Harry and Ron's compartment, the moment she fell in love.

Ron, talking about her, upsetting her, she storms past, running to the bathroom, where later he will apear and save her from the troll.

Ron, on a Horse, playing chess, letting himself fall, saving her and Harry, She had so desperately wanted to go to him, but she knew she must not.

XxXxXxX

Second year, Ron cursed Malfoy, with a broken wand, but it was for her, and it made her feel special, but then he started spewing up slugs, and that just panicked her.

She watched as she turned around the corner, first checking with a mirror, knowing that at that moment, her last thought was of Ron.

She watched as the first thing she thought of, when she awoke, was Ron, she ran to Harry, and hugged him, she went to hug Ron, but shook his hand instead, going ever so slightly red.

XxXxXxX

Third year, she grabbed his arm, slid down and grabbed his hand, accidental of course, they looked at eachother and swiftly let go.

She watched as he was dragged away, through that stupid tree, she wanted to run, and run, and run, to grab him, and hold him, and kiss him, and never ever let go.

She got him back, he was safe, but still she stayed, helped him to his feet, made him better.

XxXxXxX

Fourth year, He asked her to the dance...damn, how she wished she had never agreed with Krum, she watched her past go red and stand up, leaving, knowing she was hating herself.

She watched, as she followed Ron's eyes out the side of her own, he was following her every move, he watched angrily, and she knew that at this moment, she was regretting going with Victor.

The argument on the stairs, her telling him that he should ask her first...and now he'd never get another chance.

XxXxXxX

Suddenly a scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" came from somewhere, it was Ron's voice, she wanted to help him, but she slipped back into unconciousness.

XxXxXxX

Fifth year, she watched herself and Ron walking up the corridor after a DA meeting, Harry was not with them, Ron stopped, she swerved around as he grabbed her arm, she knew what she had wanted to happen, but he let go and ran, her running after him.

The many arguments over Krum revolved around her, bits and pieces reaching her ears, she closed her eyes getting dizzy, opening them, she saw Ron, he was asking her how she knew Harry was good at kissing, she saw herself answering him, and then they laughed.

XxXxXxX

Sixth year, she asked him to the party, it made him happy, but then it went wrong, even as a ghost of an image, a single tear splashed down her face.

She walked into the common room, Ron was sat on the sofa, all over Lavender Brown, Hermione screamed at him, willing him to stop, even though she knew he couldn't see her. She was crying now, it was as if something had slit her throat, in fact it felt like it.

She then saw herself sitting beside a hospital bed, Ron lying in it, just been poisoned, he said her name.

Dumbledore's funeral, he hugged her, not like now, this was like being thrown around.

XxXxXxX

Mad-eye, he was dead, Ron put an arm around her past's shoulders, something was falling on her, she was squashed beneath something, wanting to get ut, but at the same time wanting to lay here and die.

He asked her to dance, she got up and did so, the weight lifted off and away.

He ran away, he got angry and fled, she saw herself run after him, calling his name, to no avail, he was gone, she felt as though she was being squeezed out of existence, was this it, was this death?

He returned, but this time, she wasn't there, she was just watching Harry and Ron, Harry opened the locket, the thing came out, taunted Ron, and as she saw this image of herself kiss Harry, willing it to be a dream, she closed her eyes tightly, wanting death to take her, but then, she must tell Ron, he was wrong, she must tell him that it had always been him.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Ron?" she tried to sit up, but he shook his head, and pushed her down again, "Ron, it's never been Harry, it's always been you!"

"Hermione, shush, come on lets take you inside, put you down somewhere." he muttered, a cold puff of smoke coming from his mouth as he spoke.

"No, Ron, you've got to understand...I lo-" he put a finger to her lips, and then flung away at the next crack, of Harry, Griphook and Dobby arriving, Ron picked Hermione up and carried her inside, knowing that Harry was safe.

Hermione hadn't died as she had thought, it had reminded her of what she had lived for, what she had to live for, she had her family to survive for, she had Ron.

And, so, as he picked her up and carried her inside she kissed his cheek in a thank you, and watched as his face turned red, she put her arms up around his neck, and fiddled lightly with his hair, now making his ears go red.

**Please review now :D press that little purple button, the one that says 'go', yep that's the one :D**


	2. Harry's

**I know this has come out of no where, and it was probably better off as just Hermione's, but it just wouldn't leave me alone!!**

**Anyway, read and review XD**

* * *

I saw him raise his wand, I saw the green light, I saw his mouth move. But all I could think about was the fact that I hadn't said good bye to Ginny, Hermione or Ron, or any of the Weasley's for that matter.

You know when you get told, that before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes? Well that's what I saw.

I went through my younger years, then finally, when I found out I was a wizard, meeting Hagrid. Then shopping- my best birthday ever! At Kings Cross, meeting the Weasley's, seeing Ron and Ginny for the first time, my favourite Red Heads! Getting on the train, sitting with Ron, meeting Hermione and Neville. Trying on the hat, being in Gryffindor, with all the Weasley's. Saving Hermione, becoming her friend.

Saving Ginny, meeting Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, falling for Cho Chang, watching Cedric die, winning the tournament! Creating the DA, kissing Cho, saving Mr.Weasley. Watching Dean and Ginny kiss, falling in love with Ginny, kissing her, breaking up with her. Her kissing me on my birthday, going away, Ron vanishing, Hermione crying, Ron saving me, getting the sword, watching a Voldemort version of me kiss Hermione, explaining to Ron that Hermione was like a 'sister' to me. Then finally watching Ron and Hermione kiss, the last moment I really saw them. Watching Ginny help the poor kid calling for its mother. Her turning around, knowing I was there...the last time I'm ever going to see her...and then...there's Dumbledore...

* * *

**Please review...up next, Ginny's!**


	3. Ginny's

**Ginny's now, hope you enjoy, please read and review!!**

* * *

When I think about it, there's been so many times I've nearly died. Harry and Hermione told me that when this happened to them, they saw flashbacks from their past. It often makes me wonder what I would have seen.

Images of Childhood memories, I didn't know I had, seeing Harry Potter for the first time, finding out I was definately going to Hogwarts, being saved by Harry, watching him fall for Cho Chang while I pretend not to be interested. Watching him win the tournament, being at the DA, seeing Dad in hospital, going out with Dean knowing I was upsetting Harry, dumping Dean, kissing Harry, walking and talking with him, breaking up with him.

Kissing him again on his birthday, him leaving, getting the sword out of Snape's office, going into hiding! Finally, seeing him again, fighting, seeing Fred dead, feeling Harry walk past me into the forest, mum killing Bellatrix, Harry dead, Harry alive, Voldemort dead, back with Harry, looking after Teddy together, getting engaged, getting married, having James, Lily and Albus...I can wait another 50 years for that!

* * *

**Please review!! Possible chance of Ron's next...depending!**


End file.
